La toute première fois
by Quelea8
Summary: Voici comment je vois les choses pour le Quintis. C'est leur première fois... Attention c'est bien détaillé alors les plus jeunes... Attendez d'avoir l'âge ahah !


**La toute première fois**

 **Merci à ma bêta lectrice pour cette correction… Apparemment j'ai perverti un de ses souvenirs d'enfance… Je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle CHOCHOTTE ! AHah allez des bisous ! Une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous**

Après une journée bien chargée, Toby se rua dans son placard pour y prendre un paquet de chips et alla directement se jeter sur son canapé, après avoir consciencieusement enlevé son pantalon. Il alluma la télé car il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul. C'était donc dans ce beau tableau que Toby aimait se détendre, un paquet de chips pour nourriture et la télévision pour compagnie.

Évidemment, il pensait à Happy, il imaginait sa vie avec elle. Et ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il la voyait. Il sourit en imaginant Happy le voir dans cet état-là, elle lui passerait un savon avant de lui ordonner de tout ranger, elle aurait aussi fabriqué un engin pour qu'il se muscle un peu...

Bref Toby était parti dans ses rêveries, comme souvent après des missions assez périlleuses. Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

*Sans doute la petite vieille d'en face qui a encore besoin de sel*

Il ouvrit la porte, déconcerté, et regarda la personne qui l'avait sorti de son doux moment de détente. Il la fixa et réalisa alors que ce n'était pas sa voisine mais la femme dont il rêvait tous les soirs. Réalisant qu'il était en simple T-shirt et en caleçon, il se décomposa.

*C'est dans cet accoutrement que tu ouvres la porte, toi ? *

Lâcha Happy, avec un sourire amusé. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il resta bête devant cette dernière.

*Tu as l'intention de me faire rentrer ou tu vas me laisser sur le pas de la porte ? *

*Oui, pardonne-moi, entre*

Il s'effaça pour laisser rentrer Happy.

*Désolé, je n'attendais pas de visite...*

Soupira-t-il, perturbé.

*Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? *

Lança-t-il, avec un sourire franc.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna et l'admira. Il était sacrément sexy dans ce petit boxeur de couleurs vives, avec des Chupa-Chups dessinées dessus, et ce T-shirt blanc. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle était là, il lui fallait juste le courage de se lancer... La voyant hésiter, Toby s'approcha d'elle.

*Tu as besoin de parler ? *

Elle le repoussa, c'était comme un réflexe chez elle. Ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle faisait même l'inverse de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se frappa la tête intérieurement. Ignorant le combat intérieur de Happy, Toby chercha à comprendre. Happy inspira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis s'avança vers Toby et le plaqua contre la porte. Quelque peu étonné de la réaction de Happy, Toby voulu lui dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps. En effet, Happy passa son bras derrière sa nuque et l'incita à se pencher vers elle et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le plaqua un peu plus contre la porte et approfondit son baiser. Toby ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il ne voulait pas pour autant arrêter ce moment privilégié qu'il avait tant voulu. Il resta immobile, n'osant aller plus vite. Pourtant le comportement de Happy était sans équivoque.

Voyant Toby ne pas réagir, elle se détacha de lui et le fusilla du regard.

*Qu'est ce qui te prend Doc ? Je suis à ta merci et tu fais rien ? T'as peur ou quoi ? *

*Non je n'ai pas peur, je veux seulement ne pas te brusquer … Je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. *

*Arrête de m'analyser et agis un peu ! À ton avis, pourquoi j'ai parcouru toute la ville pour venir dans ton appartement miteux... Bien-sûr que c'est ce que je veux !*

Puis elle l'empoigna et l'embrassa langoureusement. Répondant à son appel, Toby l'attrapa par les hanches et l'emmena droit sur le canapé. Il tenta de l'allonger, mais au final, c'est elle qui l'allongea. Elle commença par se mettre à califourchon sur lui, puis l'embrassa à nouveau tout en baladant ses mains sur son T-shirt. Il semblait plus qu'apprécier et son corps commençait déjà à réagir aux douces caresses de sa compagne. N'y tenant plus, il commença lui aussi à balader ses mains sur le fessier de la femme de ses rêves tout en l'embrassant. Happy détacha ses lèvres de celle de son doc et s'approcha de son oreille, elle commença à lui mordiller le lobe. Puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

*j'ai envie de toi*

Ni une, ni deux, Toby était plus qu'excité, il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui, il souleva un peu sa compagne pour pouvoir lui enlever son haut. Il put ainsi admirer sa poitrine, habillée d'un soutien-gorge simple mais classe, il représentait totalement Happy, sobre mais totalement élégant. Il tenta de se redresser pour pouvoir commencer de tendres caresses sur la poitrine de sa douce, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha et le rallongea.

*Décidément, elle est comme je l'imaginais * Pensa-t-il

Il sourit, il aimait Happy, il aimait son caractère bien trempé, il aimait le fait qu'elle mène la danse… Elle replongea la tête dans son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers et le mordiller un peu. Elle s'allongea totalement sur son Doc et passa les mains sous son T-shirt afin de lui enlever. Puis elle commença à parcourir son torse avec sa langue et arriva à l'élastique de son boxer. Là, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

*T'es sérieux doc ? Chupa-Chups ? C'est une incitation ? *

*On ne plaisante pas avec les sous-vêtements ! *

Répondit-il d'un ton amusé ! Elle lui enleva ce boxer qui était la dernière barrière entre elle et sa… Chupa-Chups…

Une fois fait, elle admira le membre déjà bien gonflé de Toby et commença à le caresser avec sa main.

C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait Toby aussi concentré, c'était amusant à voir tout aussi qu'étrange. Elle entreprit de le mettre dans sa bouche et de faire des va-et-vient. Finalement, ça lui plaisait vraiment bien de voir son Doc se concentrer et faire tout son possible pour éviter d'avoir un orgasme maintenant. N'y tenant plus, Toby arrêta net sa compagne.

*Désolé Happy, je suis doué mais me demande pas de miracle*

Puis il se redressa pour embrasser Happy. Il lui caressa le bas du dos, puis il déboutonna son pantalon pendant qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures avec une dextérité déconcertante. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder, déjà qu'elle était belle habillée mais là… elle était simplement magnifique ! Il la tira vers lui, puis commença à embrasser ses seins, elle se cambra pour lui faciliter la tâche.

*Ça y est* pensa-t-il.

En effet, elle lui faisait confiance, elle ne le rejetait plus, au contraire elle l'incitait à continuer.  
Poursuivant ses caresses, il se heurta à un problème de taille…

*Comment dégrafer ce p***** de b***** de m**** de soutif à la noix !* pensa-t-il tout en essayant de rester calme _._

Happy, une fois sortie de sa rêverie, s'aperçut du mal qu'avait son compagnon à ouvrir son soutien-gorge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le chambrer.

*Eh Doc, tu veux que je t'envoie un manuel d'explication ? *

*Ça ne serait pas de refus, oui ! Comment peut-on inventer un truc aussi compliqué à enlever !*

Elle rit, puis passa sa main droite dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'une main.

*Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu es un génie ! *

*Ça, je le savais déjà ! *

Puis il l'attrapa à nouveau et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser et reprendre là où il en était. En effet, Après l'avoir embrassée avec passion, il déposa de doux baisers dans son cou, Puis et se décala pour pouvoir embrasser sa poitrine. Happy se cambra pour inciter son compagnon à intensifier ses douces caresses. Il attrapa un de ses tétons puis le suça et le mordilla, ce qui fait que Happy se cambra encore plus.

Finalement, Toby allongea sa douce sur le canapé. Il avait maintenant une meilleure prise, une meilleure vue et Happy était installée confortablement. Il continua ses caresses sur le corps de la femme de ses désirs. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle se sente bien avec lui. Il lui semblait que c'était le cas. Il remonta et s'allongea à côté de Happy, il y avait peu de place mais ce n'était pas grave. Il lui caressa la poitrine à nouveau puis descendit sa main sur ses hanches et passa la main dans son shorty noir. Mais elle l'arrêta net.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, lui lança un regard doux et protecteur.

*Si tu ne veux pas Happy, c'est ton droit…*

*Si je veux… J'ai juste… Peur…*

*Ne sois pas effrayé, mais si tu le sens pas, je peux attendre. Pour toi, je serais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra, tu en vaux vraiment la peine. *

Elle fut touchée par les mots de son compagnon, ne voulant lui montrer elle détourna la tête et sembla réfléchir. Toby enleva la main du shorty de sa chérie pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Mais à peine le temps de l'enlever que Happy la lui rattrapa et la posa directement sur son intimité. Surpris, Toby attendit de voir mais sa compagne insista pour qu'il continue ses caresses. Il passa ses doigts sous son shorty et commença doucement à la caresser et à explorer son intimité. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé l'endroit où sa douce réagissait le plus, il resta là et commença un doux va-et-vient. Happy se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour éviter de gémir. Sentant le corps de sa femme réagir à ses caresses, il attendit le bon moment pour s'allonger sur elle.

*Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il était doué au lit* pensa-t-elle, mais elle se gardait bien de le lui dire.

Une fois sur sa compagne, il se frotta à elle jusqu'à ce que leurs sexes soient en alignement, puis il commença la pénétration. Happy se mordit encore les lèvres et Toby lui murmura à l'oreille.

*Tu peux t'exprimer…*

Pour toute réponse, elle le plaqua contre elle et inclina son bassin, pour qu'il rentre entièrement en elle. Quelque peu surpris, Toby entreprit de faire de doux va-et-vient. Il était tendre, il voulait que ce soit doux. Mais Happy, de son côté, voulait de la passion apparemment. Elle passa les jambes autour de ses fesses et commença à accélérer le mouvement. Toby la laissa faire, il aimait ça et il savait que Happy aimait contrôlait et il l'aimait pour ça. S'ensuivit une douce danse entre les deux amants, parfois passionnelle et parfois torride. Au bout d'un temps que personne ne put définir, Toby sentait bien que la jouissance était presque là, mais il voulait être sûr que Happy avait son compte elle aussi. Il ralentit le rythme mais sa compagne l'agrippa et se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser langoureusement et accéléra de plus belle leur danse.

Quelque peu désarçonné par son amante, Toby tenta de garder un semblant de self-control.

*Tu peux t'exprimer…*

S'empressa de murmurer Happy, sur le même ton que son compagnon quelques minutes auparavant. Sa voix suave et douce fit monter un peu plus la pression à Toby qui, dans un dernier élan de danse érotique, se laissa bercer par le rythme de la jouissance que Happy venait de lui apporter. Il resta dans les bras de sa femme quelques instant. Il avait l'air épuisé. Elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen de le faire taire…

*Mais elle ne pourrait pas faire ça à chaque fois *

Pensa-t-elle en souriant. Puis elle serra un peu plus fort son Doc. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se redressèrent.

*Eh, doc est-ce que je peux emprunter ta douche ? *

Toby la regarda, stoïque, et lui indiqua la salle de bain. Il la suivit.

*Euh tu fais quoi là ? *

*Oui, tu peux m'emprunter la douche, mais que si je suis avec toi dedans*

Happy sourit d'exaspération, il était irrécupérable, mais elle aimait ça, elle aimait le fait qu'il soit direct avec elle. Il n'avait jamais rien caché et là, encore une fois, il ne cachait pas son envie d'elle.

*T'es jamais fatigué toi ? *

*Tu es mon énergie, ma chérie…*

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour tout dire, elle avait aussi envie de le sentir à nouveau en elle. Happy ouvrit la douche et fit signe à son amant de rentrer dedans.

*Je n'ai pas pris mon gel douche, tu pourras me prêter le tien ? *

*Es-tu prête à sentir le génie viril ? *

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Happy prit le pommeau de douche et commença à régler l'eau à son habitude. Toby, lui, avait les mains baladeuses, il les promenait sur le dos de sa partenaire. Une fois l'eau réglée, elle aspergea son amant.

*Mais t'es malade ! C'est brûlant ! *

S'exclama Toby, qui prenait des douches à température bien plus modérée. Happy éclata de rire.

*Bah alors mon petit minet, on est effrayé par un peu d'eau trop chaude ? *

Quelque peu vexé, Toby l'attrapa par les hanches et la plaqua contre la vitre de la douche, puis glissa son nez sur son cou et commença à la mordiller. Cette dernière, dans l'élan, laissa tomber la pomme de douche, ce qui fit jaillir l'eau un peu partout. Toby, tout en continuant cette douce torture sur sa femme, éteignit l'eau d'un coup de main.

*Doc, faut vraiment que je me douche…*

Arriva-t-elle à dire, mais son doc lui n'en pensait pas moins…

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et intensifia ses caresses. Avec sa main gauche, il souleva la jambe de sa partenaire et commença à se coller à elle. Happy se mit à rougir. Il venait tout juste de passer un bon moment et il avait encore envie d'elle… Elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'homme, mais lui, il pouvait rafler la palme d'or ! Elle répondit à ses avances, elle prit la tête de son compagnon entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme elle aimait le faire. N'y tenant plus, Toby souleva un peu sa compagne et la pénétra en douceur. Un peu plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure, elle se laissa un peu plus aller et se mit à gémir doucement, tout en fermant les yeux.

Après quelques instants, Happy s'écarta légèrement de son amant pour prendre un peu de gel douche dans sa main et commença à frotter le corps de ce dernier. Toby fit de même. Une fois leurs corps lavés, Toby prit une poignée de mousse et la déposa sur le nez de sa compagne.

*Tu trouves ça drôle, Doc ? *

Dit-elle à moitié amusée.

Pour toute réponse, il alluma l'eau et la rinça. Il s'attarda sur les seins et sur l'intimité de sa compagne. Pour finir, Happy prit le pommeau de douche et fit de même à son compagnon. Puis elle prit le membre bien dur de son compagnon et commença un doux va et vient. L'entendre gémir était vraiment agréable pour elle.

Elle éteignit l'eau et laissa échapper la pomme de douche (en s'agrippant à son compagnon qui la pénétra à nouveau sans retenue. Puis ils laissèrent leurs envies s'exprimer. Happy qui avait pour habitude de ne rien montrer, se révéla plutôt expressive. En laissant échapper quelques gémissements. Il faut dire que Toby était plutôt doué, il connaissait le corps humain et il s'avait s'y prendre. Mais ça, elle ne lui dirait pas !

De son côté Toby était concentré à ne pas jouir trop vite. Il voulait être sûr que Happy ait ait pris son pied.

Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit Happy se raidir et accélérer le mouvement. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas jouir mais il réussit à attendre que sa compagne atteigne le 7ème ciel avant de la rejoindre, quelques secondes plus tard.

Après ce moment intense, ils s'assirent dans la douche pour reprendre leurs souffles. Au bout d'un moment, ils se relevèrent, se relavèrent et sortirent de la douche.

Une fois dehors, Toby chercha deux serviettes et en tendit une à Happy. Elle noua rapidement sa serviette autour d'elle. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil.

*Dieu qu'elle était sexy dans cette petite serviette*

Malgré lui, il s'approcha d'elle et la frotta pour la sécher.

*Encore ?*

Rétorqua Happy, étonnée.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte.

*Qui ça peut bien être bon sang ? *

*Peut être ta vieille voisine ? Va répondre Nigaud ! *

Avant il chopa son T-shirt et un pantalon et les enfila en se dirigeant vers la porte.

C'était Walter. Il fit signe à Happy de se mettre dans sa chambre puis il ouvrit la porte.

Pendant que Walter et Toby discutaient, Happy fouilla dans son placard, tout en gardant une oreille attentive sur la conversation. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, Toby et Walter se chamaillaient pas mal… Elle entendit la conversation et sourit à l'idée que son Doc puisse être heureux en ce moment. Elle souriait car elle savait qu'elle était en partie responsable de ce bonheur. Elle continua sa fouille. Elle tomba sur un peignoir, il n'était pas super beau et encore moins féminin mais il sentait Toby, elle le passa et rejoignit Toby, une fois la porte fermée.

*Alors c'est vrai Doc, tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant ? *

Il lui répondit mais tout ce qu'elle retint à cet instant, c'est son sourire et l'étreinte qu'il lui offrit. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Happy se sentit heureuse mais aussi en sécurité physique autant que morale et psychologique. Elle aurait aimé arrêter le temps et rester là…

Toby aussi d'ailleurs…


End file.
